


The Chair, and misunderstandings

by Draco_Amante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/pseuds/Draco_Amante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the chair at Rooftop Bar, NY, and of course the lovely unkissed, who took me there.<br/>http://www.230-fifth.com/#!indoor-penthouse/cnud</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair, and misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/gifts).



They had only been in the club a few minutes when Rosa spotted The Chair.  
Big enough for two people (if they wanted to get very close together), leather, and imperiously positioned at the head of a low table, it was also conveniently surrounded by several leather cubes clearly designed to be seating.  
Clearly, because they were being sat on – all of them, including The Chair.  
In the vain hope that perhaps he could sufficiently distract her from causing a scene, Theo tried to divert her attention; indicating that there was another section upstairs that might have free seats, that they could always dance for a while and wait for a table to open up… it all fell on deaf ears, as his determined girlfriend strode away from him, the crowds opening up for her as easily if she had Charmed them to do so.  
Watching from a safe distance, Theo hadn’t a chance of hearing what was said. It looked as if Rosa did nothing more than whisper in the ear of the girl in the chair, exchange an odd look, and suddenly the entire group were fleeing for the bathrooms.  
“What do you think she told them?” Astoria half-shouts, trying to be heard over the music. Theo can only shrug, following Draco as he cuts a path through the crowd towards their table. Theo momentarily considers thanking Draco for helping them get past the thickly clustered Muggles, but immediately bites back whatever he was going to say as Rosa shoves Draco down onto The Chair and installs herself on his lap, whispering something into his ear and actually making the sour bastard smirk.  
Pansy, bless her, doesn’t bat an eyelash before pulling Theo down onto the seat beside her, half leaning on him in a way that’s only half-drunkenness and otherwise pure comfort.

As they all chatter away, rather more animated (and in some cases giggly) than usual, Theo can’t help the knot of seething jealousy burning away inside him. He can’t stop watching Rosa, over-analysing her every gesture, every expression. He watches Draco for even the slightest more-than-friendly touch, wishing they were talking loudly enough that he could hear their conversation.  
Eventually, picking up on his brooding, Astoria drags him onto the dancefloor.  
“I hate when she does stuff like this. It’s not as if she doesn’t know he’s taken,” she bites out, certain that Rosa and Draco can’t hear them. Eyes flickering towards The Chair constantly, trying not to look as if he’s watching at all, as if he’s perfectly fine, Theo is concentrating too hard on his coordination to really listen to her, but nevertheless Astoria ploughs on.  
“I mean, if she wants to fuck around that’s her business, I don’t care, but it’s totally another thing to try and steal my boyfriend! Draco wasn’t even going to come, and I said ‘oh, I wish he would’, and suddenly he is, and I bet it’s because of her! Fucking bitch. Why can’t she just fuck Blaise or something?”  
“Bloody hell, shut up would you?” Dash interjects, sliding an arm around Astoria’s shoulders, leaving Pansy to try and save Theo from himself. “They’re just friends. And talking like that, you’re not going to win any of your own.”  
They continue to dance for a while, conversation halted, and before long Blaise and his latest groupies join them, gyrating in a clothed threesome that nonetheless leaves very little to the imagination. After a while though, Astoria’s words begin to take over Theo’s thoughts, and suddenly the idea that he’s just another fuck to Rosa is more than he can bear.  
Unable to leave Rosa and Draco at the table by themselves a moment longer, Theo hands Pansy back to Dash and leaves them to their comfortable coupledom: right now, he can’t bring himself to watch his friend be happy.

Draco Malfoy thinks he’s so fucking irresistible. Maybe he won’t be so smug after Theo’s hit him a few times.  
Of course, he never gets the chance. It’s probably for the best – Theo is no fighter, despite his drunken boldness, and after the initial shock Draco would be sure to win – although later he really does wish he’d thrown just one punch, to make a point.  
Seeing him approach, Rosa immediately jumps up and flings her arms around him (despite both the hurt scowl on his face and her extremely tight dress), kissing him soundly on the cheek; her bright lipstick staining his face and making him blush, as she knew it would.  
“Theo, did you know Draco can’t Sexy Dance?” she (mostly) whispers to him, grinning broadly, “Apparently the poor darling doesn’t get enough opportunities to practice. I’ve been trying to get him smashed enough that I can drag him out there.”  
Thankfully, Draco hasn’t heard a word, downing the last of his drink and rising to join them on the dancefloor.

It turns out that Rosa is absolutely correct in her amusement and assessment that Draco can’t Sexy Dance. Despite being an accomplished dancer at formal events, due to much training from his mother, Draco is utterly lost in a Muggle nightclub. He sways drunkenly, occasionally subtly leaning on Rosa in order to stay upright until she throws him at Astoria.  
“Just call me Fairy Godmother,” Rosa murmurs to Theo, smirking at Draco and Astoria as they move (awkwardly) together. Theo frowns down at her, confused, and with an exasperated sigh Rosa drags him upstairs to the rooftop bar, with it’s quieter atmosphere and refreshing breeze.

Again, the Muggles make room for her, as if they instinctively know that Rosa is special, some divine being sent to torture Theo with it’s indifference to him.  
“Stop it, honestly, you’re hopeless,” she says, giving him a rather pointed glare, “Very mild Muggle-repelling Charm. Theo, there’s always a simple explanation for things, ok? And if you want the answers, just fucking ask.”  
Not wanting to admit to his jealousy, Theo squirms for a moment, trying to come up with a question that seems reasonable. It doesn’t take long, which rather surprises him, as he realises that ‘Muggle-repelling’ doesn’t explain The Chair.  
“That?” Rosa snickers, clearly amused by her own actions. “I just told them that I saw this girl sitting there who was so drunk she soiled herself. Both ends. And I was quite graphic in my descriptions…” she sighs, the smile slipping away, “As for the question you’re too much of a fucking coward to ask - Theo, you’re the only person I’m screwing. I care about you, and I know you want all of me, so you’re getting all of me, ok? Draco is my best friend, and we have a bond, bla-bla… It’s a totally different relationship to what I have with you. And I need both of you in my life, so just get over yourselves - be civil, and fucking trust me.” She’s clearly upset enough that he’s afraid she’s about to just leave without him, but Rosa is always surprising him: she offers a hand to him as she stands, and gently tows him towards a dark corner of the downstairs club.

Purring gentle words into his ear, lips just barely touching his skin, Rosa slides her hands up under his shirt, holding him close, and begins to sway. Theo can feel himself relax, and yet tremble with her nearness, so focused on her as they dance that the whole world falls away from him, unimportant. he wishes it could last forever, and it does seem as if they spends hours together, pressed into one being, that it comes as quite a shock when they’re interrupted.  
It’s only Dash, tapping Theo’s shoulder and smiling.  
“Hate to kill the mood, but we should get going. Club will close soon.”  
Theo tries not to show his disappointment, but Rosa can read him like a book: she grins darkly, slowly backing away from him.  
“Don’t look so sad, Eeyore. Our night’s not over yet.”


End file.
